Collaborative content for route planning on maps is maintained by web sites such as GoogleMaps (GoogleMaps is a trade mark of Google, Inc.), OpenStreetMap (http://www.openstreetmap.org) (OpenStreetMap is a trade mark of OpenStreetMap Foundation), Sanoodi (http://www.sanoodi.com) (Sanoodi is a trade mark of Sanoodi Ltd), Wayfaring (http://www.wayfaring.com) (Wayfaring is a trade mark of Wayfaring Media) and others.
These web sites allow users either to input their routes manually or upload their recorder GPS (Global Positioning System) data for public benefit. Travellers planning their trip, search the data, choosing which route to choose. Merchants (for example, gas stations, souvenir shops, hotels) use this data to select the best locations for their business.